


The Carson Project

by BlackKnightOfCamelot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Other, powers, program, whitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKnightOfCamelot/pseuds/BlackKnightOfCamelot
Summary: Carson was a science project, a weapon, the ultimate soilder, with her abilitie's that some scientist gave her, except she ran away, and was living a semi normal life, when all the sudden Shield wants her to come with them so they can train her in some "program". Needless to say, she fought with all her might, but they ended up bringing her in anyway. Join her in her smart-mouthed journey.





	

Thank you for clicking this!!! If you have any questions please do ask!!! This is just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!! Please do read on!!


End file.
